dbzmajafuturefandomcom-20200214-history
DBZ Maja Future: Episode 13
Summary: In the previous Pariah was trying to come to terms with the fact that she was pregnant. She had her family to help her and her sister and her son were going to be there for her. Pyra herself was dealing with her loss of her lover Len she swore vengious on Android 18 model 2 for killing him but she still had a few things of his to hold to, she also had his baby to look foward to. Meanwhile Majin Talina was miserable at 7 months pregnant so she and Jace went to fight Vegeta. Everything in the fight was going good until Vegeta hit her in the stomach, she fell to the ground. Majin Jace attacked Super Saiyan Vegeta and broke his arms then took Majin Talina back to Kami's Lookout. At Pariah's Hospital Vegeta's wounds were treated. But a strange feeling of dread fell over the air..... DBZ Maja Future: Episode 13 Still screaming in pain Majin Talina began a fit of crying again. Majin Jace held her close and tried his best to comfort her. 10 minutes later all went quiet Talina had passed out. Jace lifted up her shirt to see what damage had been done, he was shocked by what he saw a huge, long, dark, deep purple bruise. He gentley pressed a damp cloth to it just then she winced then her stomach moved, the baby just kicked he was alive. He bandaged her stomach up and laid a damp cloth on her forehead. Leaving her to rest he went out to forest and let off a huge ammount of power. Coming back after an hour he found Talina laying in the bed shivering and gripping the blankets tight. Pulling a blanket over her he held her and fell asleep. **** Bulma let out a sigh and paced the hall again. "Calm down mom he is going to be fine" Bra assured. Looking at her daughter she sat back down. Pride had left about an hour ago for her patrol then she was going back to Capsule Corp. She had been quiet since her father came to the hospital. Meanwhile an agrument raged in the briefing/conference room, the Z-Fighters were arguing about whether Vegeta should get a Senzu Bean. Just then Pride walked in and started yelling at the Z-Fighters saying "My father may have flaws, we all have them and you deny him because he isn't as perfect as Kakarot, this is a shame on you he tried to be a good and honest fighter and he is one hell of a good father" she stormed from the room. The room fell quiet and Gohan who had the Senzu Beans decided they would give him half. They gave the bean to Vegeta and he went to Bulma and Bra. After 10 minutes he asked Bulma 'where Pride was' once he learned what happened he went to find her. There at the still somewhat recked Capsule Corp. Pride sat twirling her grandfathers pocket knife. Sitting beside her they talked and Vegeta even hugged his daughter and just as predicted they began to train together again. Just then a sound wizzed from the sky. A round, saiyan space pod landed a mile away to east from Capsule Corp. and as if sensing it the Z-Fighters were there when Vegeta and Pride showed up. The door to the pod opened and a young woman with midnight purple hair and blue eyes stepped foward. Firing a blast she was gone along with the pod. The flash sent the Z-Fighters ducking for cover. Once they got up she was gone, Vegeta flew off to the east with Pride on his heels. In his mind flashed images from his childhood and the girl with purple hair was sitting there next to him.... Category:Episodes